Redakai High
by Temporal Tempest
Summary: High school is tough enough for normal teens. Drama, grades, and other pressures can sure get you down. But Redakai High isn't for normal teens, and Tetra Nike and company definitely aren't normal teens. With friends like Team Stax and enemies like the Imperiaz, high school can get pretty crazy. Not to mention the creepy gym teacher who keeps tormenting Maya...[Contains OCs]
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I own the Nikes, Brutus, Avalon, Samuel Rhyt, and most of the things you won't recognize. Kitty Black and Bunny Belmont, along with the Black Corporation or whatever the hell Who calls it belong to Whoneedsgravityanyway. The rest belongs to whoever the hell created Redakai (still don't know who made it. I slack off too much).

**Main pairings: **Zylus/Maya, Ky/Zair, Boomer/Diara, Rynoh/Teeny **(I don't even know)**, OC/OC X3, and possible Vexus/OC. Not sure yet.

**-BREAK-**

_Tetra_

My name is Tetra Nike. I'm sixteen years old, and I live at Redakai High with my older brother and my friends. Redakai High is a safe place for all students-

_SLAM!_

-No matter human or alien. It's really cool, and the teachers are the best. My favorite is Miss Andromeda, who teaches alg-

"MOTHER OF GOD!"

"Excuse me, but I'm trying to do a narration over here!" I exclaimed.

From my left, my brother Tom laughed. "T, why the hell are you narrating your life again?" He asked me.

I huffed. "Well it gives me something to do around here." Tom and I were sitting on a windowsill in the hallway, waiting for my friend Sam. Tom is tall, about six foot five, with vibrant green eyes and shaggy blue hair. He gets it from our dad. I'm about a foot shorter than he is, with dark green eyes and long, light brown hair. I was luckily blessed with my mom's looks. We have enough aliens walking around this school, and I like flying under the radar as 'normal'. My brother and I, along with my brother's best friend Brutus, are Avalonian. Avalon's a planet somewhere in the sky. I'm not really sure, and frankly, I don't really care.

"Hey Tetra!" Samuel finally made it over to the window. Samuel Rhyt is one of my closest friends. He's pretty cool, for a human. Sam has bright blue eyes and short black hair. He's really nice and quite smart, and doesn't spend his time hitting on girls (like my annoying brother does). I think that's mainly because he has a big crush on me, but it may also be because he's gay. I'm not quite sure. "Hey T, are you there?"

"She's narrating her life again." Tom snickered.

Sam shook his head. "T, you need to get your head out of the clouds." He smiled at me. It was a really cute smile. I really should pay more attention to the way he smiles sometimes. "And she's zoning out again." Sam laughed.

"Hey Nike, you might want to get your beast on a leash." We all turned to see a smirking Zane. Zane is one of those kids that everyone knows, but nobody wants to mess with. He's our school's self-proclaimed 'Bad Boy'.

"What's Kitty done now?" Tom asked, a little bothered that Zane was talking to us.

Zane jerked his finger over his shoulder. "Have you even been paying attention to the fight down the hall?" Oh, so that's what that noise was.

Sam, Tom, and I all walked over to see what Zane meant. We pushed through a throng of students to find two sweaty and pissed off teenage girls.

"YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID YOU SOULESS GINGER!" One of them, a rich girl named Diara, shouted.

The other one smirked. "Two things. One, I am not a ginger. Two, I'll take back what I said once you admit that I'm right about your intelligence level."

Diara growled and lunged at her. Princess Diara was one of the richest girls in school. She was also one of the biggest bitches at school. And, much like her opponent, she had a horrible temper when things didn't go her way. "Never you cunt!"

"OH SHIT!" Her opponent shouted, rolling out of the way just in time. "Okay, I am not a cunt. That was really rude. I mean like genuinely rude." I wasn't really sure why she said that, because Kitty is really rude herself. Kitty Black is a short redhead with an even shorter temper. Her mischievous brown eyes make her hard to read, and I never know what she's feeling. She's smart and sarcastic, and has an issue with authority. She also happens to be my best friend.

"Excuse me." Someone else pushed through the crowd. With one swift motion, the guy had picked Kitty up by her waist and took her to the other side of the hall. "You two. Get over yourselves." He muttered.

Diara stood up and dusted off her skirt. "Ugh. Whatever." She flipped Kitty the bird and sauntered away.

Kitty glared at her rescuer. "I totally had that."

"You totally have a detention." He replied. It was blunt, and totally unsurprising. Well, I guess that was Brutus for you. Brutus Zelus was blonde, muscular, and the dream guy of about 90% of the girls (and gays) at Redakai High. I'm not kidding. Last year he was voted #2 in the Top Ten Hot Guys List (he was beaten by Ky Stax, which wasn't very surprising). He has alluring black eyes that some girls describe as 'dark sexy voids' (I'm not really sure what a dark sexy void is). He's Tom's best friend too, and fancies himself 'our protector'. Whenever one of us gets in trouble, he's there.

"Screw you, dumbass." Kitty muttered. She kicked Brutus in the gut. He dropped her and, true to her name, she landed on her feet. "I thought I told you, I don't need your help."

Brutus scoffed. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Excuse me, excuse me, important person coming through!" A high-pitched voice screeched. A blur of pink suddenly popped out and latched onto Kitty. "OHMIGAWD! Kitty! Are you okay?"

Kitty shoved her off. "Yeah, I'm fine Bun. Now let go!"

Bunny released Kitty. Bunny Belmont was Kitty's cousin. We're not really sure if Bunny is her real name. All we know is that she idolizes her cousin, so she insists we call her by an animal as well. Bunny's pretty short, the shortest out of all of us. She has long pink hair that she usually keeps back in two pigtails and bright golden eyes. She's also the head cheerlead at school (she beat Diara, which makes that an extra-important position). "I'm sorry. I was just so worried. Why do you keep fighting with her?"

"We ask her the same question every day." Sam sighed. "Come on guys, let's get to class."

"Nerd." Tom nudged Sam in the shoulder. The two laughed and began to walk. They looked so calm.

It's mornings like these where I start to think that we're at a normal high school.

-BREAK-

_The Narrator (3__rd__ person)_

Redakai High was most definitely not a normal school. For one thing, it was a boarding school. This meant that the drama that went on in school was a lot more intensified. I mean; if you had to live with the same people for nine months, you'd get sick of them pretty fast.

Another one of RH's defining features is that most disputes, and activities for that matter, dealt with Kairu battles. Each student was given a monster in his or her first year. Some had two, often prizes won in battles or because it was from their family. While the school did have normal classes, it also had classes based around Kairu battling. Many members of the Redakai council helped teach there, with examples being Masters Boaddai and Atoch. Other teachers included the student-favorite Andromeda Megara, who taught Math, and Lokar, a creepy old man who taught Psychical Education.

One thing that stayed the same as other schools was the social standings. There were jocks, rich kids, nerds, and the like. Most groups had a particular leader, or team of leaders.

The most popular kids at school were easily Team Stax. The majority of the school adored Ky Stax and his friends Maya and Boomer. Ky was charming, attractive, and charismatic. It didn't hurt that his dad was on the school board. Maya was brilliant, beautiful, and kind. A lot of girls went to her for advice, and she proved to be knowledgeable in many areas, from dating to fashion. Boomer was the comedian of the group, and the most athletic of the three as well. He was a prankster who spent many Saturdays in detention for some hilarious joke.

Opposite the popular kids were the rebels, or outcasts. This was The Radikor, or Zane, Zair, and Techris. Their leader, Zane was cunning, clever, and a total heartthrob (ranked #3 behind Brutus and Ky). He liked to play dirty and had been kicked off of many sports teams because of it (but he never stayed down). His younger sister Zair was pretty smart too, but was easily more honorable than her brother. She got into trouble the least, but that was mainly because she manipulated people into doing her work. Their friend Techris rounded out the group, as the tech-savvy but naïve follower. He could get you anything, anytime, provided you paid a price.

There were also the rich kids. The Imperiaz were a trio of siblings, who most people were okay with. Diara, the youngest, was on the cheer squad. She was pretty, but always wanted things her way. This led to many disputes, especially when Kitty or Zair was involved. Teeny, the middle child was one of the brightest in the school. She was quick, decisive, and headstrong, but like her sister, can often lose her temper. Koz, the oldest, was easily the most levelheaded of the bunch. He was strong, but preferred to stay out of fights.

The jocks of the school were the Batticor. They were led by Zylus, who was the head of the [American] football team at RH, and ranked 5th on the list. He was tough and most definitely not the brightest, but could play any sport like a pro. Then there was Bash, who headed the wresting team, and had an IQ in the single digits. He was a real clown in class, but lacked the intelligence to pull off big pranks. Instead, he kept to winning matches. Finally there was Rynoh. He was easily the smartest of the three, and ran Track and Cross-Country. He functioned as the school's health coordinator, creating fitness plans for every athletic team there was. He could often get on his friends nerves when making the plans, but he was appreciated by most of the teachers.

Rounding out the school's hierarchy was the nerds. The most well known nerdy trio were the Hiverax, a set of triplets who passed everything with flying colors. The smartest was Nexus, who was ranked number one in every class. He was, however, incredibly shy, and prone to bullying. Hexus, the second brother, often came to Nexus's rescue. Hexus was more of a comic book/cartoon/video game nerd, and he spent most of his time doodling in class. He was more involved and easily the most cheerful of the three. The last brother was Vexus. While Vexus was extremely intelligent, he was also incredibly lazy. He kept his grades up, but saw classes as more of a time to screw around instead of a time to work. Even so, he was somehow put in the Top Ten at number seven (ranking him higher than Boomer and Koz).

Teenagers were quite the strange thing.

**-Break-**

**Notes: **

**I'm not sure if you have noticed, but the Hiverax are kinda, oh I don't know, boring and exactly the same in every way? I mean, even their clothes are the same! That's creepy. I decided that in this story, I'm going to develop the three into their own characters. Each one will have a distinctly different personality. **

**Besides the characters from the Redakai series, I have some of my own in here. This is to create a more diverse-ish school. I am considering using other OC's from other writers. If you are interested in having a character in here, you can PM me or something.**

**Read, review, and have a nice day.**


	2. The New Girl and The Hot List (1)

**Disclaimer: Once again, I only own my OC's. Bunny and Kitty are from Whoneedsgravityanyway. Sam [Female] is from Killavals. Note: Some students that pop up occasionally are from different cartoons. Same goes for teachers.**

**-BREAK-**

**The New Girl and The Hot List [Part One]**

_Third Person_

It was a nice, sunny September morning when screams filled the campus at Redakai High.

_Oh god, _Kitty thought to herself, _the list is out again_.

"Kitty look!" Bunny skidded over to her cousin. "The list is out again!" She said, confirming Kitty's beliefs. "Man, this is so cool. I've only heard of the Top Ten. I can't wait to see who made it on."

The redhead scoffed. "It's the same guys every year. I bet you twenty bucks that Ky Stax is going to be number one."

"Aww, come on sweetheart." Tom snuck up in between them. "I have faith that I made it to number one this year."

"Good luck with that." Kitty muttered. The three were waiting in the common room of the Rubicore dorm, the house in which Kitty stayed. Every morning, Bunny would skip over to see her cousin's dorm. Tom would meet up with Brutus, and then the four would go find their friends. The school was split up into three dorms, the Rubicore (based on Strength), the Sapphique (based on Mind), and the Emeralt (based on Speed). They were connected in the shape of a U, and were parallel to the arena. Of course, no one really paid attention to the dorms, and this section was really only useful for wasting your time.

"Hey Kitty!" Gia, a young freshmen and the only other girl in Rubicore (or at least the only other one that's relevant), popped up beside Kitty. "What're you guys talking about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Kitty ruffled the girl's hair.

"The Top Ten Hot Guys List." Bunny said excitedly. "The girls make it every year."

"It's followed by the TTHLL." Tom said, wiggling his eyebrows. "The Ladies List. I hear miss Black makes it on every year." Kitty made a disgusted noise and got away from him. "Well it's true!"

"That's really cool, Kitty!" Gia said.

Bunny sprang up. "Come on guys! Let's go see the list!" The two freshmen girls headed out the door and down the hall. They journeyed to the Rubicore announcement board, which was right next to the staircase leading to the dorms. "I can't see!" She complained.

Gia smiled. "I think I have an idea." Gia, being the shortest in the grade (which is a surprise, since Bunny is pretty damn short), crawled under the mob and over to the board. She reappeared moments later with a copy of the list.

_The Top Ten Hottest Guys in Redakai High Are As Follows:_

_10. Balistar_

_9. Vexus_

_8. Boomer_

_7. Koz_

_6. Zylus_

_5. Tom Nike_

_4. Ekayon_

_3. Ky Stax_

_2. Zane_

_1. Brutus Zelus_

"What? Balistar made the list?" Gia said in disbelief. "Wow, that's actually kinda cool."

"Tom's number five? Wow, he's going to be mad." Bunny laughed. "And look, Kitty owes us twenty dollars!"

"Like hell I do!" Kitty stormed up behind them and snatched the paper. "Aw damn. This is not going to be good to his ego." She muttered.

"Whose ego?" The freshmen girls asked.

"Everyone. Nobody has the same rank as last year. Rynoh was kicked out for a freshie, Ky was knocked down to third, and Brutus is in first. Shit. I'm never going to hear the end of this." She handed the paper back to Gia. "Well ladies, this is another memory to drink away later. Let's get to class before Tom sees this." She went out the front door and was followed by the two girls.

-BREAK-

The Emeralt Dorm was buzzing that morning. Since it contained about 60% of the Hot List, there was naturally a ton of chaos. Ky was gloating, Balistar was having a mental breakdown, and Vexus was once again bombarded with attention ("OMG! He's such a cute little nerd!"). Ekayon, who hadn't really been surprised with the choices, had decided to ditch his friends and make it to class early.

"Morning Professor." Ekayon slid into his seat in AP Biology. The teacher was Professor John Utonium, a middle aged man from Townsville. He had three daughters in the school who were seniors. Utonium was popular among the students and famous for his crazy experiments.

"Ah, good morning Ekayon." Professor Utonium said. "It's good to see you here so early."

Ekayon chuckled. "Well, the list came out, and I couldn't find any place to focus."

"Oh, the Hot List?" The Professor smiled. "I remember the days when I was on that list." Ekayon looked at his teacher in shock.

"Um, is this the AP Bio. Room?" A shy girl with brown hair asked. She had brilliant diamond blue eyes and wore a peculiar shark tooth necklace. "I was told to go here for first hour."

Professor Utonium smiled. "I assume you're Samantha?" The girl nodded. "Ah. A freshman in a junior class. That's pretty impressive."

"Yeah, I guess." She said. "And you can call me Sam."

"Well all right Sam." The professor chuckled. "You can take a seat next to Ekayon."

"Hey Sam." Ekayon greeted her. "I'm Ekayon, if you haven't guessed."

Sam smiled and sat down next to him. "Nice to meet you." She said. After a minute, she asked, "So do you know a girl named Maya?"

Ekayon nodded to her. "Yeah, everyone knows Maya. She's in a senior science class even though she's a sophomore."

"She's my cousin." Sam said quietly.

"Really? No way." Ekayon said in awe. "Wow. That's cool." Students began to fill in the class. Students greeted Ekayon, and girls sent him flirty smiles.

"Well aren't you popular." Sam noted.

Ekayon laughed. "Not really. It's just because of the Hot List."

"What?" She gave him a quizzical look. He grinned and started to explain the list. Class started, and the two turned to the board.

"Now students, I'd like to introduce our newest classmate." Professor Utonium greeted the kids. "Sam, would you stand up?" Sam stood up in front of the class. A couple boys wolf whistled. "Now students, Sam is new here. We should welcome her with open arms."

"I'll welcome her with–" One of them was cut off with a deadly stare from Ekayon.

"And you wonder why you didn't make the Hot List." Zane muttered to the guy.

"Thank you boys. We don't want to ruin this innocent child's mind." The professor said.

Sam snickered.

"Um, sir?" Nexus raised his hand. "Where are Kitty and Brutus?"

"They're probably working on a project for class." Ekayon replied.

Sam whispered to him, "What are we learning?"

"Sexual reproduction."

-BREAK-

After first hour, Ekayon decided to walk Sam to her next class. It was Algebra with Andromeda Megara.

"Now I'm warning you," Ekayon started, "Miss A can get a little intense. She's really nice, but kinda weird."

"I think I can take her." Sam laughed.

Ekayon smiled at her. "Hey, what lunch block do you have?"

"Uh…what?"

"Lunch block. Block A or block B?"

"Oh!" Sam pulled out her schedule. "I have Block B." She told him.

"Great! I have Block B too. You can sit with me and my friends." The one-minute bell went off. "I have to go. See you at lunch."

Sam waved as he left. She entered the classroom.

"Well hello there!" Miss Megara got in Sam's personal space. "You're Sam!"

"Uh…yeah." Sam said shakily.

"Good to know!" The teacher said. "You can sit next to Bunny." A girl with pink hair waved. "Now shoo!"

Sam walked over and sat by Bunny warily. "Hi, I'm Sam." She introduced herself.

Bunny smiled brightly. "I'm Bunny! It's nice to meet you!" She pulled out her math binder. "What dorm are you in?"

"Um…The red one." Sam said, unsure of the name.

"That's Rubicore. You're lucky, you get to room with Gia and Kitty." Bunny explained.

"Who are they?" Sam asked, pulling out a pencil and paper.

"Kitty's my cousin, and Gia's one of my best friends." Bunny replied. "What lunch block do you have?"

"B Block." Sam answered.

"Cool!" Bunny smiled. "I do too. Maybe at lunch you can meet my cousin."

"GIRLS!" Miss Megara shouted. "Please pay attention!"

"Yes mam!" The two responded, before erupting into laughter. As she laughed, Sam couldn't help but feel at home. Maybe this was going to be a good year.

**-BREAK-**

**Rubicore Dorm: Hexus, Rynoh, Bash, Zylus, Brutus, Kitty, Boomer, Gia, Sam**

**Sapphique Dorm: Nexus, Zane, Techris, Zair, Bunny, Samuel, Maya, Apex**

**Emeralt Dorm: Tetra, Tom, Vexus, Teeny, Koz, Diara, Ky, Balistar, Ekayon**

**Yes, I used Professor Utonium form the Powerpuff Girls. I'm going to search around for some unique teachers. Maybe Cinderella as a History Teacher? I don't know. I'll work on.**

**This chapter introduces an OC from another author, Killavals. I'm still looking for additional characters. Keep in mind they won't be in every chapter, but I'll do my best to keep them relevant to the plot.**

**Next Chapter: The New Girl and the Hot List [Part 2]. The students in the A Block discuss the Hot List choices, and Sam gets a taste of high school life in Block B. **

**Read, review, and have a nice day.**


End file.
